Kagehachi's Truth A Dragon Ball DramaAction
by E5neon
Summary: Well, it might not start off strong but, this didn't just come to mind. At the end of the story, i will tell you viewers what motivated me to make this


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z ^_^

Prologue: The name's Kagehachi, I am a 15 years of age and live in the village of Minami and is an orphan there… I am 5'10 and wear a brown Karate shirt with blue pants, red gloves, a blue belt, and a blue and red hat… Ever since I started to grow older, kids would make fun of me. One, I have weird hair, which is why I wear a hat, two, I eat too much, and three, I don't know a lot about some things. There is one person who I trust and get and his name is Kensuke. I call him my brother since we can relate to each other. This is just the beginning….

After being fed up with the village Elder's I found a chance to sneak out of the village and went on my own. For two years I lived on living for myself until I heard of Goku, the best fighter out there! Back in the village I was known as the strongest and best fighter to all the villagers, so I wanted to challenge Goku to a fight! This is where it all starts….

While I was flying around looking for Goku I came across an island with a single house on it. It was pink with red letters that said KAME on it. I landed there and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hey! What are you doing on my island" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw an old man. He's bald, has sunglass, had a stick and a turtle shell on his back.

"Oh, you must be the owner of this pink house.." I a said.

"The one and only owner. What brings you here on my island kid? You want to beat on an old man?" He said

"N-No! Why would I do that! I don't even know who you are!" I told him.

He put his hand on his chin and inspected me, circling, walking back and forth. He clapped his hands

"So… Who are you kid?" he asked

"My name is Kagehachi… And you are…"

"I am Master Roshi! The founder of Turtle Hermit style of fighting."

"Yeah, do you happen to know Goku? I'm looking for him.." I asked

"Know 'em, I trained that boy! Since he was a little kid!" He stated

I thought to myself… This old man trained the Great Goku.

"Oh did you, tell him I wanna fight him!"

"Oh you don't want to do that! Goku is the top dog protector of Earth! And he's a Saiyan! A Super Saiyan!"

"Sorry, but I don't know what a 'Saiyan' is "

He looked at me like I was stupid, lifting his glasses up to make sure I'm real.

"Hmmm…. Let me tell you… Saiyans were a race of strong fighters who worked for Frieza, bargaining planets. They would kill a whole entire race just for Frieza, until Frieza destroyed the whole entire race. It seems Goku made it out lucky and made it here. His grandpa Gohan found him somewhere and took him in. But Gohan soon died when Goku turned into a giant monkey! But yeah, the story goes on Goku kills Frieza, yada yada yada! "

"….I wanna fight him!" I said confidently!

"Ok that's on you!" Roshi said

"Well… Um.. Bye old guy!" I said as I waved and took off.

"That kid is something else.."

I was flying around that part of the region and came across a girl with brown hair, wearing an orange gi and a skirt.

"Hiya! Do you know where Goku is! I wanna fight him soo bad!" I asked

"Oh! You don't want to fight Goku! He's a Saiyan! And he's the strongest Saiyan out there!" She said

"That's what the old guy told me!" I said folding my arms.

"Old guy… Bald, wears a turtle shell, dirty, dirty in means of perverted?" She said.

"Yeah! But he wasn't dirty.." I told her

"Yeah, bring a girl there and you'll see."

"Who's the guy with the Stan Marsh hat! You can't handle my Goku! Be on your way!" I heard a voice said.

"Who was that!"

"That's King Kai, don't worry about him.. Who are you though?"

"Oh sorry.. I'm Kagehachi and I come from far away."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Lyla. Lyla Brex, I'm also a Saiyan!"

"Y-you're a Saiyan!"

"Yup, I'm from the future, I live with my adoptive parents…" She explained.

"I actually don't know what I am." I told her "Are there any humans that can fly, blast energy?" I asked

"Yeah.. Hmm, but what else can you do? Can you eat a lot, can you cut your hair, and do you ever turn into a giant monkey on a full moon? She asked

"I can eat a lot, and my hair… I never tried to cut it but it's weird so I wear a hat, and if I did ever turn into a Giant monkey I don't remember…"

Lyla pulls out her phone and dials a number "I'm gonna need some help…. Hey Kyeva…. There's a kid in front of me and I think he has some Saiyan like powers…."

She puts the phone on speaker.

"Ok, can you hear me?" Kyeva said

"Loud and clear" I said

"Were you born with a tail?" Kyeva asked

"I don't know…"

"Then I can't help out.. Sorry" She said

"I think you shouldn't fight Goku, he's really strong and that's not a good way to make friends" Lyla said

Lyla hangs up the phone and looks up at me.. "Well, I'm sorry but… There's nothing I can do to help.

"It's ok"

I turned around and head towards the forest to find a tree that I could sleep in for the night…

"Yeah! That's right you were bluffing the whole time" I heard

It was King Kai

"What ever… Don't make me find you and teach you a lesson" I told him while I tried to sleep.

I closed my eyes as I started to drift away into my sleep.


End file.
